Duchy of Brunhild/Citizens
House of Mochizuki ;Paula A stuffed bear which being enchanted with Leen's null magic, , therefore it moves as if it alive. Its magic enchantment has been tweaked for 200 years. Its movement similar to an actor of acting school. It is a terrifying being.Web Novel Chapter 26 #250 ;Laim He is the butler of the house. He is the older brother of Leim. He originally worked for the King of Belfast and his family before transferring that role to his son. He is an excellent butler as well as the brother of Leim who serves in the Ortlinde house. ;Lapis She is one of the maids of the house. A solemn maid that has been approved by the Maid's Guild. Her real identity was an intelligent unit of Kingdom of Belfast, Espion, but she has transferred herself to Brunhild Dukedom. Even as maid, her skill is first-class. ;Cecile She is one of the maids of the house. A soft maid that has been approved by the Maid's Guild. Her real identity was an intelligent unit of Kingdom of Belfast, Espion, but just like Lapis, she has transferred herself to Brunhild Dukedom. She has excellent knife-throwing skill. ;Renne She is one of the maids of the house. Since she was young she had been pickpocketing in the capital city of Kingdom of Belfast until she met Touya Mochizuki and being taken care by him. She was 8-years old when she first appeared in the series. She actually from nobleman bloodline. She is currently serving as one of Touya's personal maids. ;Julio He is the gardener of the house. He later becomes a gardener fully dedicated to the Royal Palace of Brunhild. He is Claire's husband. He grows cherry tree in the Dukedom. ;Claire She is the cook of the house. She later becomes a head cook of the Royal Palace of Brunhild. She is able to reproduce any recipe that she receives from Touya Mochizuki. She is Julio's wife. ;Ripple An 「Artifact」 which being tasked with surveillance. Divine Beasts A group of four mythical beasts. ;Kohaku A divine beast which is the first beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Her gender was revealed as female. She is referred to as and which is the guardian of the west and the highway. She is able to manipulate shock wave. She usually tone down her appearance by becoming a tiger cub. ;Kokuyou and Sango Divine beasts which are the second beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Kokuyou is a black serpent and Sango is a turtle. They are two beasts in one set. Sango's gender is female and Kokuyou's gender is male but he seems to be female in the heart. They are referred to as and . They are able to manipulate water. ;Kougyoku A divine beast which is the third beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Her gender is female. She is referred to as and . She is able to manipulate flame bullet. She has calm personality although her flashy appearance. ;Luli A divine beast which is the fourth beast being summoned by Touya Mochizuki. Her gender is female. She is referred to as and . She has harsh relationship and sarcastic remarks toward Kohaku. Divine Realm ;Karen Mochizuki A Goddess of Love. She proclaims herself as Touya Mochizuki's older sister. She descends from Divine Realm to Brunhild Dukedom to capture a subordinate god who fled from Divine Realm. ;Moroha Mochizuki A Goddess of Swords. She proclaims herself as Touya Mochizuki's second older sister. She becomes the swordsmanship advisor of the Dukedom Knight Order. Kousuke Mochizuki A God of Agriculture. He is acting as Touya Mochizuki's uncle. He works as an advisor in the agricultural department Sousuke Mochizuki A God of Music. He is acting as one of Touya Mochizuki's cousins and the eldest son of the God of Agriculture. Karina Mochizuki ' A God of the Hunt. She is acting as one of Touya Mochizuki's cousins and the eldest daughter of the God of Agriculture. She is currently working as an adventurer. 'Suika Mochizuki A God of Alcohol. She is acting as one Touya Mochizuki's cousins and the younger daughter of the God of Agriculture. Babylon Sisters A group of nine androids created by Professor Babylon. ;Francesca She is one of the managers of the heritage of Babylon, the Sky Garden. Her nickname is Cesca. Her airframe number is 23. She wears maid clothes. She is currently working as one of Touya's personal maids. ;High Rosetta She is one of the managers of the heritage of Babylon, the Workshop. Her nickname is Rosetta. Her airframe number is 27. She wears work jumpsuits. She is currently working alongside Professor Babylon in creating different equipment and Frame Gears ;Bell Flora She is one of the managers of the heritage of Babylon, the Alchemy Lab. Her nickname is Flora. Her airframe number is 21. She wears a nurse costume. ;Fredmonica She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Hangar. Her nickname is Monica. Her airframe number is 28. She wears a camouflaged clothes. ;Preliora She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Rampart. Her nickname is Liora. Her airframe number is 20. She is the oldest gynoid. She wears a blazer. ;Pamela Noel She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Tower. Her nickname is Noel. Her airframe number is 25. She wears a jersey. ;Irisfam She is one of the managers of heritage of Babylon, the Library. Her nickname is Fam. Her airframe number is 24. She wears a sailor school uniform. ;Lileleparshe She is one of the managers of the heritage of Babylon, the Warehouse. Her nickname is Parshe. Her airframe number is 26. She wears a shrine maiden costume. ;Atlantica She is one of the managers of the heritage of Babylon, the Research Laboratory. Her nickname is Tica. Her airframe number is 22. She wears a white laboratory coat. ;Professor Regina Babylon She is a pervert who is a genius professor of the ancient civilization. She had created all the Babylons and the androids. She has the same magic aptitude as Touya Mochizuki. She loves to tease other people. She is lesbian or maybe plays both sexual roles. After 5000 years has passed, she is being revived after a brain transplant to an android body which aircraft number is 29. Thus, her appearance as a 10-year-old girl. She devotes herself towards robot anime. Townsfolk ;Fiana Forneus The mother of Sakura and the principal of the new school. ;Leisail An elf magician and former adventurer who is currently employed at the new schoolWeb Novel Chapter 25 # 245 ;Miette A former student at a school in the Regulus Empire before immigrating to Brunhild. She is currently employed as a teacher at new school. Micah The current owner of the Brunhild branch of the Silver Moon Inn Fleur A woman who was a former slave to Zabune (fake prince of Lihnea). After being freed by Touya she decides to work at the Silver Moon Inn [[Aer|'Aer']] The current owner of the Brunhild Branch of the Parent Cafe. Knight Order of Brunhild Dukedom ;Lain Netherland A rabbit beastman. She was a small-figured redhead Kingdom of Mismede soldier. She actually to be active in the day. She had been miserably mistaken as the opposite gender. She is the leader of the knight order. ;Nikola Strand The vice-commander of the knights. A fox demi-human who hails from the Kingdom of Mismede. He is related to both Olga and Arma Strand ;Norn Siberia The vice-commander of the knights. A wolf demi-human who hails from the Kingdom of Mismede. She is Garn's younger sister ;Rebecca One of the knights. She was originally part of a group of adventurers who were put in charge of escorting a group of slaves to the Kingdom of Sandora. ;Logan One of the knights. He was part of a group of adventurers who were put in charge of escorting a group of slaves to the Kingdom of Sandora ;Lakshy One of the knights. She is a demonkin that is from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom and is from a species of plant demonkin known as an Alraune.Web Novel Chapter 19 # 146 When not on duty she is usually seen aiding with the agricultural development of the country. ;Samsa One of the knights. He is a ogre demonkin that hails from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. When not on duty he is normally seen aiding with the construction of various projects due to his immense strength. ;Spica Frennel One of the demonkin knights. She a dark elf from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom and hails from the Frennel family who serves as the personal guards for the royal family.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 213 After the attempted assassination on Sakura she left her country in self exile believing that she had died. She later travels to the Brunhild Dukedom where she is reunited with Sakura and acts as her personal bodyguard.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 226 ;Rusheed One of the demonkin knights. He is from the vampire clan that hails from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. ;Charette One of the demonkin knights. She is from the lamia tribe that hails from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. She is the twin sister of Mulette and works under Naitō Masatoyo as his subordinate.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 213 ;Mulette One of the demonkin knights. She is from the lamia tribe that hails from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. She is the twin sister of Charette and works under Naito Masatoyo as subordinate. Ashley One of the newly hired knights. She is from the Lion Clan that hails from the Kingdom of Mismede. She was traveling with Bars prior to her arrival to Brunhild.Web Novel Chapter 26 # 254 Baris One of the newly hired knights. He is from the Winged Clan that hails from the Kingdom of Mismede. He was traveling with Ashley prior to his arrival to Brunhild. Dingo One of the newly hired knights. He is from the wardog tribe that hails from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. He was travelling with Liphon prior to his arrival to Brunhild. Lifon ''' One of the newly hired knights. She is from the Arachne tribe that hails from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. She was travelling with Dingo prior to her arrival in Brunhild. '''Lanz Tempest One of the newly hired knights. He hails from the Knight Kingdom of Lestia and is the third son of a knight bachelor. He is assigned to the Knight Order as a castle guard. Charon One of the newly hired knights. He hails from the Kingdom of Belfast and the son of pharmacists. He has a general knowledge of different types of edible foods in forest areas. He was assigned to work under Naito Masatoyo in the Farmland Development Squad. Homura Sarutobi One of the newly hired knights. She hails from the Koga Clan of Eashen and is the daughter Sasuke Sarutobi. She is the owner of Mystic Eyes known as Clairvoyance which enable her to see things at far distances. She was a former ninja working for the Sanada Clan and is skilled in martial arts. She is assigned to work under Tsubaki in the Brunhild Knight Order's Secret Service. Shizuku Kirigakure One of the newly hired knights. She hails from the Iga Clan of Eashen and is the daughter of Saizō Kirigakure. Her specialty lies within disguising techniques. She is assigned to work under Tsubaki in the Brunhild Knight Order's Secret Service. Nagi Fūma One of the newly hired knights. She hails from the Fūma Clan of Eashen and is the daughter of Kotarō Fūma. She is skilled with throwing techniques. She is assigned to work under Tsubaki in the Brunhild Knight Order's Secret Service. References Navigation Category:Sub-pages